


Keep Me Coming Back

by MakeMeFree



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeFree/pseuds/MakeMeFree
Summary: Ian Gallagher works for an ad agency, he gets a flat tire on his way into work and has to have his car towed to the local auto shop. Mickey Milkovich is the mechanic who keeps finding something wrong with the car so Ian has to bring it back in.





	1. Flat Tire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so I'm a bit nervous!

The alarm started beeping, softly at first but gradually growing louder until his hand slammed down to silence it. 5:00 AM the red numbers seemed bright as he opened his eyes...time to get up and run. Most 21 year olds didn’t get up at the ass crack of dawn to run, but Ian did. Order, routine, schedule, that’s what he needed. He stretched his hands over his head, feeling the muscles in his back pull and start to wake up. His feet hit the floor and he got up to get ready to start his daily five miles. Order, routine, schedule……

“Da fuck is that noise?”, Mickey thought as he struggled to open his eyes. Right, alarm clock 5:00 AM the green numbers glared at him. He didn’t know why the hell he was up so early, and then he remembered, Steve had left and they were down a mechanic, he had to open up the shop. More cars were sure to be dropped off this morning and they still had shit to finish from yesterday. Why the fuck he volunteered to cover Steve’s shift he didn’t know. They better fucking higher someone soon…..who the hell gets up at 5:00 AM?!?!

Ian always enjoyed his morning run, and today was no exception. It put him in a good mood, got him ready to face his day. Well, at least that’s how it usually went, but not today. Today he was standing on the side of the road staring at a flat tire. 

“Fucking piece of shit”, he yelled as he opened up the trunk to look for his spare. He pulled it out and examined it. The spare looked flatter than the tire on his car. He pulled out his phone and did a quick Google search to find the closest towing company and put in call. Next he had to call work and let them know he would be in late, thank God he didn’t have any morning meetings. Ian worked for a small ad agency and though he was low man on the totem pole, he enjoyed his job was starting to build a good reputation around the office.

“Donaldson Inc., this is Cynthia speaking” said the bubbly receptionist on the end of the line. 

“Morning Cynthia, it’s Ian. Is Todd in yet?” he prayed that the answer was no.

“Hey gorgeous, how’s it going this morning! And no the boss man isn’t in yet.” Ian breathed a sigh of relief.

“Perfect! Can you let him know I’m not sure when I’ll be in. I got a flat tire and need to have my jeep towed the the nearest body shop. I’m guessing I should be in by lunch at the latest.”

“You bet dollface!” Cynthia said, snapping her gum into the receiver. “Catch ya, later!” and she hung up.

The tow truck pulled up just as Ian was pocketing his phone. The driver hitched Ian’s jeep to his truck and offered him a ride in the cab. He mumbled something about Al’s Auto Body being the closest and that the tow would cost him about 75 bucks. Great, thought Ian just great.

Mickey was on his second cup of coffee that morning and was hoping that a third cup was in his near future. He had already checked in about 6 cars and it wasn’t even 8:00. He sat down at the counter and started entering the check in slips into the computer. He always liked to have a hard copy and an electronic copy. It was a habit that he got into when he first started working at Al’s. The guys made fun of him for it, but in the long run when the computer system had crashed the paper copies had come in handy. 

Mickey had been working at Al’s Body Shop for about 4 years. He had sorta fallen into the job. After his last stint in juvie his PO had gotten him a job as driver at a local car dealership. His main job was to drive the cars that were finished being worked on back to the parking lot where their owners would pick them up. He started hanging out more and more with the mechanics picking up bits and pieces to add to his already pretty hefty knowledge of cars. When his probation was over, he decided he needed to get a job that actually paid enough to try and move out of his family’s shitty house. That’s when he answered a “Help Wanted” sign at Al’s Auto Body and they rest was history. Al took him under his wing and began teaching him the ins and outs of running the joint. Before long, Mickey became Al’s go to guy. Mickey would do just about anything Al asked, which is why he was here so Goddamed early in the morning.

Ian sat in the cab of the tow truck as they drove toward the body shop. HIs phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket to read the message.

-Morning! Are we still on for tonight?- from Calvin. Ian sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. This was starting to get more serious than he he intended. He had met Calvin about 6 months ago on one of those dating apps. They had gone out for coffee a few times, dinner/drinks and of course they started fucking. 

Calvin was attractive. Average height, brown hair, brown eyes, he kept in shape and had a decent body, He was good in bed. At first they were on the same page, dinner/drinks, maybe some time out at the local club and then back to one of their places to bang. Over time though, Calvin started to get clingy wanting to go out on what Ian could only describe as an actual date. Ian didn’t date, well he used to date but he hadn’t since his last episode. Dating got messy, emotions would get in the way and he didn’t need that to screw up his routine. As nice as he was, and as good as he was in bed, Calvin would have to go soon. 6 months was usually Ian’s relationship limit. 

-Sure, 8:00 at the usual spot- Ian texted off to Calvin. Yeah, he would have to go soon, but Ian might as well get something out of it Calvin responded with a thumbs up emoji. Ian shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“About 5 minutes away.” the tow truck driver mumbled….Al? Tim? Ian couldn’t remember his name. “Thanks”, Ian muttered back, not looking forward to having to hang around a dirty auto shop all morning.

Mickey was finishing up entering the last of the check in slips when he heard the familiar sound of a tow truck pulling in parking lot out front. Another car to check in and it wasn’t even fucking 7:30. How the hell did Steve manage to do all of this so damned early in the morning? He was definitely going to need more coffee. 

Ian paid the tow truck driver and took a look at the receipt that said “Chuck’s Towing” at the top. Chuck! That was his name. He pocketed the receipt and started heading into the door that read “Al’s Body Shop”, wondering how much this was gonna cost him. 

Ian walked up to the small counter and dinged the little metal bell that had a sign attached saying “Ring Bell for Service”. About a minute later a shorter black haired guy came through the door. 

“Yeah?” the guy grunted from behind the counter. Ian looked up to see a black haired, shorter man stand at the counter. He was wearing a uniform shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a cigarette hung from his lips. 

“Um, I just got towed here from my apartment over on Halstead. I’ve got a flat and unfortunately the spare looks just as bad. Any idea how long it will take to fix it?”

The guy behind the counter, whose named Ian assumed was Mickey, since that’s what was on his uniform shirt, pulled out a form.

“I’ll see if we can patch it, if we can’t we’ll have to order a tire. That will probably take a day or two to come in.” 

“Damn, OK, hopefully it is fixable.”

Mickey finally looked up and got a look at the customer who was standing in front of him. He was tall, had red hair that looked like it was on fire, and green eyes. He wore black pants with a buttoned up hunter green shirt and black leather jacket. 

“You gonna stick around and see if we can fix it, or are you gonna come back later?”

Ian looked at his phone, “Fuck, it’s already 8:30. I need to get to the office, I’ll come by later. What time do you close?” Ian quickly opened up his Uber app and ordered a pick up.

“We close up around 7:00, but I’ll have someone give you a call as soon as we know. Fill this form out and make sure to leave the number where we can reach you.”

“Thanks, uh...Mickey, I’m guessing.” He gestured to his shirt.

“Wow, you’re a genius, um….” MIckey looked down at the form the redhead had just filled out.

“Mr. Gallagher.” 

Ian laughed “Mr. Gallagher is my father, well it would be if anyone actually gave a shit about being formal where I come from. Call me Ian.” HIs phone buzzed, letting him know his ride was outside.

“Sure, whatever.” Mickey said and clipped the form Ian had just filled out to a clip board. 

“My ride’s here. Guess I’ll hear from you later?”

“That’s how this whole thing works.” Mickey said and swiped his thumb against his nose.

Ian laughed and headed outside to his jeep to grab his bags out of the back. Mickey ran his hand through hair, headed back into the garage and off to get another cup of coffee.


	2. Not So Formal

After getting out of the Uber, Ian walked up to the office building and light a cigarette, he was already coming in late so what was a few more minutes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text off to Calvin.

-Just got into work. Waiting to hear if the auto shop needs to keep the jeep. Might need to raincheck tonight.-

He took another drag of his cigarette before stamping it out on the ground. His phone buzzed in his hand. He swiped the screen only to find a frowny face emoji from Calvin. 

“Morning Cynthia, shit is it still morning?”

“You got like 5 minutes left of morning. How’s the jeep?”

“Ugh, I should know later today, stupid flat tire. Gotta go check in with Todd.”

“Later dollface!” Cynthia winked at Ian and he blew her a kiss. 

Ian ran his fingers through his hair before he knocked on the office door. Todd’s head popped up and he waved for Ian to come in.

“I was wondering when you were going to get in. How’s the tire?”

“Should know later today, damn flat. I just wanted to check in and see how the morning went.”  
“Nothing too special. But did just send you some info about drawing up some sketches on the new Stay Bright Laundry Soap account we just landed. We need to incorporate their logo into something they can use in print and online. Simple, nothing too fancy.”

“Sure, sounds good. I’ll get right on it.”

“Keep up the good work Ian.” Todd said as he picked up the phone to make a call. Ian nodded his head and felt his chest swell a bit. Always good to be acknowledged for a job well done!

Mickey took the last draw on his cigarette before crushing it under his boot. He had just finished his lunch break and now he had to get back in the garage and back to work. Next on the list was the flat that the tall ass redhead had brought in this morning. Shouldn’t take to long.

He walked up to the green Jeep Wrangler and took a look at the car. It looked like it was kept in good condition, it was clearly well maintained. He saw some weird bumper sticker on the back, a blue square with a yellow equals sign in it, he wondered what that stood for. Mickey knelt down to take a look at the tire. It looked patchable, probably would only take an hour or two. He went into to back room to get all the supplies he needed to get started on the tire. 

Ian was growing more and more frustrated with the Stay Bright drawings that he had done Nothing was working together, either the sketch was too cartoonish, the colors didn’t work with original logo. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up from him cubical. He needed a smoke break. After getting into the elevator and going down the 5 floors to the street, he leaned against the building and put the cigarette to his lips. As he let the smoke out of his lungs he felt his phone buzz. He didn’t recognize the number, but he answered anyway.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Gallagher, this is Mickey from Al’s Body Shop. Just wanted to let you know we were able to patch the tire.”

“That’s great! So I can get it today?”

“Yeah, but I also wanted to tell you since this is the first time bringing your jeep in, we can do a quick inspection, ya know make sure everything works, and nothin’s fucked up?”

“Make sure nothing’s fucked up huh? Is that a professional car term?”

“Yeah it is” Mickey laughed. “So you want the inspection or not?”

“Sure why not, can’t hurt. Can I still pick it up by 7:00?”

“Yeah, I’ll have it done for by 7:00 Mr. Gallagher.”  
“Ugh God, not so formal with the name.”

“It’ll be ready by 7:00 Gallagher.”


	3. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been crazy busy, so I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I'll try and get the next chapter up faster!

Ian practically rolled out of the Uber that dropped him off at Al’s Body Shop. He almost fell through the door trying to rush in before they closed. He saw an empty counter and rang the bell next to the register. 

“We’re closed” said a familiar mechanic’s voice from the back room. 

“Not quite yet, it’s still uh...6:58. You told me this morning you lock up at 7:00”

Mickey came through the back door and up to the counter. He looked more rough than he had this morning. His hair was messy, grease stained his shirt which he had unbuttoned to reveal a equally stained wife beater. Ian scanned his eyes up and down the mechanics body and swallowed. Was he this hot this morning, was he still to half asleep to notice.

“Gallagher. Here to pick up the jeep?”

“That’s usually how it works.” Ian smirked. Shit, was he flirting. Ian, pull yourself together. No fucking way this guy is remotely gay.

“I was able to fix the tire and I did a full inspection. Looks like you take pretty good care of her.”

“How did you know it was a her?”

“All cars are her’s. I bet she even has a name?” Mickey cracked his knuckles and Ian noticed what looked like tattoos on each finger. He couldn’t quite figure out what they said, but they added to the sexy mechanic fantasy currently playing in his head. 

“What? A name? No.” Mickey shot his eyebrow up as if to say “C’mon”. His piercing blue eyes starring back at him. Ian ran his fingers through his hair.

“Ah, alright, alright….her name’s Rita.” Ian finally admitted with a heavy sigh.

“RIta, nice name. Any special meaning?” Mickey asked as he looked around the counter for Ian’s receipt. 

“Nope, just took one look at her and thought she looked like a Rita. So is does she have a clean bill of health?”

“Not too bad, but she could use an oil change. Might not want to wait too long on that.” Mickey rubbed his nose with his thumb, almost as if he was debating if he should say what came out of his mouth next.

“And I’d watch the paint where that bumper sticker of your’s is starting to peel. You might end up with rust. What’s that stand for anyway?”

Ian ran his hand up through the back of his hair and could feel his face get a little red.

“Um, it’s a uh, Human Rights Campaign sticker. I’m a donor. They fight for LGBTQ rights.”

“LGB what?” Mickey ask as if Ian had been speaking another language.

“LGBTQ rights. Gay rights, I’m uh gay.” Ian tensed up, waiting for the gay joke or even a punch in the face. Being raised in the southside you always just assumed being gay meant getting fag bashed.

Mickey’s eyebrow shot up, “Ah, OK.” And if Ian looked hard enough he thought he saw Mickey turn a bit red.

“Is that a problem?” Ian could feel his own face start to get flushed.

“Nope, I have no problem with the LGB, uh, whatever you said. Up here on the northside seems like most people don’t give a shit who you bang. Way different that back home.”

“Wow, that’s uh, one way to put it. So, where’s home?”

“Southside born and raised.” Mickey said proudly as he held his knuckles up so Ian could finally make out the FUCK U-UP that was tattooed on them.

“No shit! Me too, grew up on North Wallace.”

“Damn, that was just a few blocks over from me. Weird, I would have remembered a flaming red head.” Mickey smirked.

“I uh, moved away for a bit. Came home, went to school and never looked back.”

“Don’t blame ya! So uh, look I got get the shop closed up.” 

“RIght! So, do you guys take appointments, or are you just drop offs.”

“Uh, what?” Mickey was staring at Ian trying to see if he could place him.

“To get RIta’s oil changed. Do I need to make an appointment?”

“Sure yeah, that’d be great.” Mickey clicked a few buttons on the computer. 

“Looks like I can fit her in the day after tomorrow. Just drop her off in the morning, same deal as today.” Mickey punched a few more keys on the computer and also reached to start filling out a slip, double work, but it made things more accurate.

“I’ll take it! I mean, yeah, yeah that works for me. Day after tomorrow. Rita will be happy!” Ian smiled. Shit Ian this guy is southside with knuckle tats, no way he’s gay.

“Sounds good, I’ll see ya then Gallagher. Gotta lock up now.” Mickey started walking towards the door.

“Right, see ya then.” Ian headed out the door. 

“Wait, you know my whole name but I don’t you know yours. I know how you like to keep things so formal” Ian said it before he could stop himself. Damn.

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up and he smiled, at least Ian thought it was a smile.

“That’s Mr. Milkovich to you.” he winked at Ian and locked the door behind him.

Ian got into his car, placed his hands on the steering wheel and he sighed.

“Rita, you are one lucky lady to get another appointment with Mickey Milkovich.”


	4. Hot Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an update? Sorry guys things have been a bit busy. I've got another chapter in the works to post hopefully in a few days!

Ian had gotten up early so that he could fit his run in before meeting Calvin for breakfast. He lived for his morning runs, especially on mornings like today. It was the end of winter, but spring hadn’t quite shown her face yet. The air was cool, but not cold, and the sky was clear blue with hardly any clouds. On mornings like today he felt like he could run forever. His feet hitting the pavement in perfect rhythm, the music playing in his ears, these were to best morning runs. This was also why he was frantically running into the diner to meet Calvin for breakfast. He had gotten distracted by the perfect morning and ran longer than usual so he was just barely making it into the diner at 7:30 AM when he said he would meet Calvin. 

When Ian finally got home from picking up his car from Al’s he had been exhausted and if he admitted it to himself a bit distracted by his interaction with a certain auto mechanic. He had texted Calvin and asked if he could make up their dinner date with a breakfast one. Of course Calvin said yes.

Calvin was sitting at a booth when Ian ran into the diner. Calvin, was always early for everything, even more so than he was. Ian prided himself on always being on time. He hated being late. Growing up things were always so crazy in his family they were constantly late for everything. He had promised himself that when he finally grew up he wasn’t going to be late for anything, ever.

“Hey there.” Ian said giving Calvin a quick kiss before slipping into the booth across from him. Calvin really was attractive, tall, blond, hazel eyes, nice build and always so polite. He had that “gay boy next door” look. When Ian had first seen his picture as he was swiping through profiles on the dating app he had done a double take. Calvin was the type of guy you brought home to meet the family. He kept a pretty typical routine, just like Ian. In fact at first it was one of the things that kept Ian around. He enjoyed order, plans, routine, it was good for him and kept him in check.

“Missed you last night. I was really hoping to see you before classes started.” Calvin was a professor at the local community college teaching psychology. Classes started up tomorrow and his class load was pretty heavy this semester.

“I know, sorry about that. By the time I picked up the Jeep and got home I was beat. I just got a new account and it was giving me hell yesterday, between that and the flat I was done.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he was exhausted when he got home and had got to bed pretty early, definitely not dreaming of knuckle tattoos and black hair. 

“I get it. Glad they could fix the tire. Maybe we can go out this weekend, I’m sure all need a break after teaching all these damn gen-ed classes they stuck me with this semester.” Calvin sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Ian knew that he really wanted to teach at a larger university, but you have to pay your dues, so for now community college was the means to an end for Calvin.

Ian took a bite of his pancakes and nodded his head. These pancakes were almost as good as his, almost. He sipped his coffee, careful not to burn his tongue. At least it was hot, he hated cold coffee and iced coffee, don’t get him started.

“Yeah, maybe we can try bar that just opened up. Some of the guys at work said they have great music on the weekends and that the drinks are amazing.” Ian couldn’t remember the last time they went out for something other than dinner or a movie. 

“Drinks? Ian you know you can’t….”

“Yeah I know, I know….I can have one, just one.” Ian hated to admit that drinking did not mix well with his meds. He missed being able to go out and have a few drinks like a “normal” person. One cocktail was about all he could handle, maybe 2 beers if they were lite, which essentially meant that they tasted like piss water. Ah, the many perks of being bipolar.

Calvin looked at his phone and reached for his wallet and threw some cash on the table.

“I gotta run, I’ve got meetings today before the fun begins tomorrow.” He leaned over and kissed Ian gently on the lips.

“Yeah, I’m gonna finish my coffee and then head out. I’ll text you and we can figure out this weekend.”

“Sure, sounds good. Bye babe.” Calvin headed toward the door. 

Ian sighed and went back to drink his coffee…..damn, it was cold.


	5. Mumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, another chapter so soon? It is short and mainly just fluff, but I kinda love it!

Mickey groaned as his alarm went off again at fucking 5:00 AM. Seriously, when the hell was Steve coming back? Mickey stretched out his arms and legs, twisted his back and let everything crack. He got out of bed and headed into the shower. Way too fucking early, he thought to himself as he let the hot water pour on his body. Mickey always took his showers hot. Well not always, growing up in the Milkovich house, hot water was not always in plentiful supply. Hell, running water wasn’t always in supply if nobody remember to pay the bill. He swore when he got a place of his own he would take steaming hot showers whenever the hell he wanted to and for how long he wanted to, it was the little things that most people took for granted that made Mickey happy.

When he pulled into Al’s he finished his cigarette and crushed it under his work boots. He unlocked the garage door slide it up, out came a black cat that rubbed up against his legs. MIckey smiled and bent over to pet the cat who was purring.

“Morning Mumbles, looking for your food?” MIckey asked as he walked into the shop. Mumbles was Al’s cat who lived in the shop. Mickey wasn’t crazy about cats, when Al had to finally give up the shop and Mickey took over he just assumed that Al would take Mumbles with him. He was confused when Al said the cat would live at the shop. It’s the only place he’s ever known, moving him wouldn’t be fair, Al had said. The more Mickey thought about it the more it made sense. Mumbles mainly stayed in the shop, but on nice days like today he would venture out and sun himself. As much as Mickey hated to admit it, he had grown fond of the cat.

Mickey got to work and pulled out the sheets from yesterday that didn’t get done. Looked like it would be a pretty typical day. Nothing to crazy on the schedule, he might even get out of here at a decent time today.

He saw a sheet sitting on the counter and wondered how it got there. Mickey might be a slob at home, well as much of on as any south side guy is, but he was meticulous in the shop. He needed to keep everything in order, if there was one thing that Al had taught him, well besides how to work on cars, it was that when it came to the shop and paperwork, everything needed to be kept in order. Nothing should be out of place, the books should be kept neat and orderly, a place for everything and everything in it’s place.

Mickey had closed up last night so he wondered how he had missed putting away this sheet. That wasn’t like him at all. He looked over at it and went to file it by its appointment time, tomorrow at 7:00 AM for….shit…..Ian Gallagher. That’s right Mickey thought to himself he had an appointment tomorrow morning to work on Gallagher….um fuck no, Rita. Mickey rubbed his face over his hand and tried to clear his head. He guessed he had been distracted last night when he was closing up shop after Ian had left.

Mumbles hopped up on the counter and started meowing, reminding Mickey that he hadn’t fed the cat yet.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, call the fuck down.” MIckey said to the cat and went in the back to feed him.

He fed Mumbles and went back into the garage to get on with his day. The faster this day got over the sooner he’d have his appointment with Gallagher….fuck not Gallagher, with Rita….yeah, Rita.


	6. Check Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back to writing this fic. Life got a bit crazy and I had a family emergency to deal with and didn't really feel like writing again. Now that things have settled down a bit and Season 8 is starting to film, I feel like writing again. Sorry for the long delay,but I hope to update more often and with longer chapters! Feedback is always appreciated!

When Ian pulled into Al’s Body Shop to drop off Rita and rang the bell for service he was a bit surprised to see a different face behind the counter. Sure, the hair was the the same jet black and the skin was pale white, but unless Mickey Milkovich had turned into a woman overnight, this was not the same person.

“Good Morning, I was just here to drop off my Rita, uh my car. I had an appointment with Mickey.” Ian fiddled with his phone to try and keep the disappoint from showing.

“Mickey’s got the morning off, but I can check you in, while I’m checking you out.” The girl behind the counter smiled, her bright red lipstick parting to reveal her teeth. She clicked a few things on the computer in front of her and asked for Ian’s name.

“Gallagher, Ian Gallagher. I know Mickey put me in the system and we filled out one of those paper forms.” he tried not to seem to eager and continued to flip through his form.

“Ugh, my brother and those stupid fucking forms! Doesn’t he realize this is like 2017, we have a computer that can do all the shit for you. Ya know save a fucking tree or whatever.” She clicked around a bit longer and finally found what she was looking for. 

“OK, Ian Gallagher, looks like your car had a check up and we are doing an oil change today. Is that all?” she lightly licked her bottom lip as she twirled a strand of her long black hair around her finger. 

“Yup, I think that’s everything. Can I just pick it up later tonight before you close? Should I just ask for Mickey?” Shit, why the hell had he said that, of course Mickey would be there he was working the late shift.

“Sure, just make sure you get here before 7:00 my asshole of a brother likes to lock up right on time. Mickey doesn’t like to wait around.”

“Yup, before 7:00, not a problem at all.” HIs phone buzzed to let hie know that his Uber was right outside.

“Thanks a lot, uh...I didn’t get your name.”

“Mandy.” the black haired girl said with a wink. Ian smiled at her and headed outside and into the Uber. He got in the car with a heavy sigh. What the fuck, was he actually disappointed he didn’t see Mickey this morning. What the hell, he knew him for a total of 30 minutes. This was going to be a long 12 hours.

Ian got to the office and after waving a quick hello to Cynthia, went straight to the kitchen to see if anybody had started coffee. Thank fuck, somebody had and he opened the top cabinet to pull out his mug. He quickly poured himself a cup and headed to his cube. He had to get this ad done or Todd was going to be pissed. Somehow he had to get over this block and get this damn thing done. He didn’t want it looming over his head this weekend. He was going out with Calvin this weekend and he needed to drink, dance and fuck. No work, not this weekend. 

Ian blankly looked at his computer screen and rubbed his hand over his face a few times, trying to focus on the task at hand. The Stay Bright Laundry soap logo was looking back at him, almost daring him to try and come up with something creative. After an hour of a stare off between Ian and his computer, he gave up and went outside for a smoke and to clear his head.

On the way down the stairs to back alley, Ian’s phone buzzed with a text. He saw Calvin’s name light up the screen.

-I’m between classes, just wanted to see how your day was going.-

-Ok, dropped the car off and now this damn Stay Bright Ad is killing me-

-Still stumped on it? You’ll figure it out, you always do. (smiley emoji)-

-Yeah, I know. I think this one may finally do me in!-

-It better not, I have plans for you this weekend. (winky face)-

Ian laughed out loud as he light his cigarette and took a long drag. Calvin hated emoji’s but he knew how much Ian loved them.

-Really? (side eyed emoji)-

-Yup, so get back to work so you are free all weekend-

-Yeah OK, I’ll see you later tonight, after I pick up Rita (jeep emoji)-

-That damn car! Shit gotta run, I’ll call you later! (kissy face)-

Ian stamped his cigarette out under his shoe, and made his way back into the building and up the staircase. Time to make this Stay Bright Laundry ad his bitch.


End file.
